Regretful Love
by loverofallthings
Summary: The regret for making her leave was eating away at Sesshomaru, and the time had come for him to make some drastic decisions about his life.  He would just have to pray that it was not to late to make them.  Sequel to Unwanted Love.
1. Chapter 1

_**Regretful Love**_

**Info: Okay my readers, this is just a little incite into Sesshomarus' mind after Rin had to leave. Don't worry this is not the actual sequel, I'm currently having writers block and also I wanted to show ya'll that Sesshomaru his hurting. Also this is written in his point of view.**

She was gone, She had been gone for almost four moon cycles. Her scent was no longer in the castle nor was the happiness that her presents had on the occupants of it. I could imagine her now, she would as beautiful as ever with her waist length hair, deep brown eyes, and her all woman body. Her belly was probably growing bigger by the day with his pup.

_No I will not think about her or the half-breed pup she carries. _I could not help but think of her though, sitting here alone in my study where before I would not be because she would stay with me, no mater how long I took. My mate, a demoness that I can not even stand, leaves me to myself never once caring about me as long a I enter her body every night. She would never know that I hate to be alone. _No that's a lie I hate being without my Rin._

I seems know matter how hard I try I can not seem to forget her and my pup. My demon will not forget her either, for instead of wanting to protect Migeto, my mate, he wants me to rip down all the forest to find my Rin and pup. I have already sent out twenty men, in secret, to search for what is mine.

I love her, I can admit it now, and I want to spend the rest of my long demon life with her, my pup, and hopefully our other pups. I regret more than anything treating her the way I did and taking that foul bitch as my mate. Since Rin left with the pup I have been giving Migeto a concoction to stop the from baring my pups, because the only woman I want to have them with I kicked out of my castle along with my heart.

The only way I am able to fuck Migeto is by imagining that she is Rin and that is know small feet, for Migeto has blond hair, green eyes small tits and a strait as a stick waist, the exact opposite of my Rins' beauty. I hate Migeto, it is that simple, I am filled with regret everyday for even think she could compete with my Rin.

The door to the study opened suddenly and in walked the foul bitch herself, "Hello sexy, I was wondering if you would like to retire to the bedroom early." she said in what I presumed she thought was a seductive voice, but was really just sluty.

"When you speak to me you will speak with respect, you have yet to earn the right to speak to me so openly, bitch." I said in a menacing tone, "And no I do not want to join you in bed, go fuck another demon like the whore you are."

She was steaming, she stomped right up to my desk and yelled, "You can not do that we have a deal, you have to empty yourself in me at least once a day."

I had had it with this bitch, she had been nothing but annoying, disrespectful, and whiny since I fuck and marked her. She had know right to be that way, she had not earn any right to be that way, I should say. Before she could even blink I had her up against the wall struggling for breath with my claw around her throat, and her feet barley touching the floor, "Bitch never tell me what to do or speak to me in that tone, I will mount you when I feel like it."

Her eyes had gotten bigger in fear and she started to whimper pathetically. I throw her across the room to the door and ordered her to leave, she wasted no time in running with her tail between her legs. It was repulsing to watch, she was suppose to be stronger than a human but when I did the same thing to Rin she stood her ground and faced me with her head held high, she did not run like a cowered. I needed to decide fast what I wanted to do about that bitch.

…

I felt like I had set there in my study for days, when really it had just been a few hours. I knew what I was going to do, tonight when I went up to mount Migeto I would unmark her and banish her from my lands, then I would send out a fleet of my army to search the land for my Rin and my pup. Tomorrow would start my journey on reclaiming the love I regretted for years, I would get back what is mine without fell.

I could not wait to see her face weather it showed love, anger, hatred, happiness, or sadness as long as I was seeing hers everything would be fine, I also could not wait to lay eyes on my pup. I just prayed that she would forgive me and if she did not and turned me away, I would not simply walk away because I knew my Rin well, she would not be happy with anyone but me. And I vowed to myself I would make her and the pup happy, I would not make the mistake of forcing them to leave again.

I could not keep the doubt from my mind though, for if I never found her or the unthinkable happened and she had died, in which be a shored I would avenge her, she would be forever my regretful love.

**So, my dear readers, tell me what you think in a review and I do apologize that it is so short.**

**Forever in Eternity,**

_**Loverofallthings**_


	2. AN

_Dear my faithful readers_,

I would like to think all of you first off for reading the _Love Sirius _and I am about to post the first chapter to the next addition called _Forgetful Love_.Tell me if you like it and I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible.

Forever in Eternity,

_Loverofallthings_

**`°¤.¸.¤ ¯`°¤.¸.¤ ¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸¯`°¤.¸.¤ ¯`°¤.¸.¤ ¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸¯`°¤.¸.¤ ¯`°¤.¸.¤ ¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸**


End file.
